


To the Moon

by shadowblade_tara



Series: Nyctophilia [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asexual Eddie Brock, Asexuality, Bar Hopping, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, basically date night for two losers, but not really, kinda discussing asexuality, then a parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: Venom thinks there might be more to learn about human emotions and relationships.  They might even be able to experience those things with Eddie.





	To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being asexual myself, this is the first time I've written an explicitly asexual character. Let's see how this goes.

There are a lot of emotions that Venom is not familiar with.

They learn a lot through Eddie, though. The pain of a fresh tattoo still hums against their shared skin, and they think they can learn more. They think there _is_ more to learn.

They are a loser because they want more than a _host_ , more than a tool. Something to be used and discarded. They hate that. It’s a quest they’ve been on all that long life, trying to find the perfect host that will coexist with them instead of fighting them.

They might have found that with Eddie.

Eddie takes care of the tattoo, making sure it heals properly, and they think they might have found that something more.

They didn’t know there could _be more_.

Eddie isn’t very social, but every now and again he does go out. He puts on his leathers and takes the bike out, showing Venom the city and his favorite haunts. When they go out, Eddie brings his Bluetooth with him. It’s broken, but no one can tell, and it allows Eddie to talk to them openly. Venom appreciates that. They like being able to interact without drawing unwanted attention.

They get enough of that as it stands.

Eddie is very attractive to other humans. Venom is more than aware of this. It’s something Eddie himself is aware of, although it’s not something he actively thinks about. It’s merely a fact about himself that he knows. Consequently, Venom themself did not pay much attention to this fact until the first time they went out to Eddie’s favorite bar and got a lot of attention. From everyone.

The two of them are there tonight. Eddie likes it here. It’s a place he found after he screwed up, a place that didn’t give two shits about who he was or what he had become, and even though he’s in a much better space than he was, he still appreciates that mentality. 

Besides, tonight is drag queen night, and ever since finding old episodes of Ru Paul online, Venom has been pestering him about seeing drag queens in person.

They stick around for about three hours, Eddie and Venom keeping up a pretty steady commentary on the performers while Eddie has a drink or two. Venom also watches as Eddie deters advances from at least five people in those three hours. Four of them are reasonable enough, Venom supposes. They make their advances, Eddie shuts them down, they leave. 

The last one, a woman with red hair and a corset that hugs her curves perfectly, is a little more persistent. Then she catches sight of the tattoo. “V? What’s that?”

“My partner’s initial.” Eddie says automatically.

She arches an eyebrow. “What’s her name?”

Venom can already sense the amusement building inside of Eddie. “Victor.”

She recoils just a bit. “You’re gay? Why didn’t you say so?”

Eddie just gives her a look. It’s not judging, but it is mildly reproachful. “I said no. That should be enough.”

She has the grace to look sheepish when she smiles. “Well, what can I say – I’m stubborn. Have a good night, Eddie.” He gives her a friendly wave, and she slinks off back into the crowd. Eddie watches her for a moment. 

“I think it might be time to head out.” he muses. “Got anyplace in mind you’d like to go, or is it home?”

Venom considers. **You mentioned a parade near the bridge? We’d like to see it.**

He grins. “The parade it is.” He pays his tab and heads out into the night. They make it all the way to the bike, parked behind the bar in a public lot that’s only accessible by walking all the way around the block, before Eddie speaks again. “There’s something bothering you.”

**You call us partner. Why?**

The great thing about Eddie as a host is that he barely takes offense to questions like this. He just answers them and lets Venom explain themself later, when they have more data. “I like the word. Partner can mean a lot of different things, from a romantic partner to a really close friend to a work associate. It really just depends, and I can let people assume what they want.”

**Like letting the woman assume we are your romantic partner to make her go away.**

“Pretty much. Although if it bothers you, I can stop.” 

**No. It does not bother us.** There’s another long pause as Eddie mounts the bike and takes off. Venom waits until they’ve reached a red light to speak again. **Are we romantic partners?**

This time it’s Eddie’s turn to pause. “No. That takes more time than we’ve had so far.”

**Do you want to be?**

“Ask the question you’re actually wanting to.” Eddie says gently. “This isn’t about labels, is it.”

Trust Eddie to just know something like that. Instead of answering, Venom just reaches into his mind and pokes at a series of memories, not triggering them but drawing Eddie’s attention to them. Memories of Anne and Eddie, before the breakup, of the two of them in bed.

Sex as an act is not something Venom understands. **If you want a romantic partner, we would understand. There are things we cannot give you.** They can’t even begin to understand how that would work, and they refuse to be a parasite, always taking and never giving.

It’s the insecurity of it that hits Eddie the hardest. He waits until they’re at the parade and parked before he speaks again. “Check those memories again. See who was the one initiating every time.” He waits while Venom does, and their surprise makes Eddie nod. Luckily, there’s not very many people in the parking lot, so the conversation goes unnoticed. “Sex isn’t really something I need. But Anne did, and I loved Anne.”

Compromise. The word floats across Eddie’s brain, followed by a series of images and emotions – the feeling of confusion at the talk of sex, a word seen on a computer screen, the sudden rush of understanding that he _wasn’t broken_ , a bracelet made of black, grey, white, and purple thread that was broken in a fit of undeserved rage.

Asexual. Pride. All things that Venom doesn’t quite understand why humans make such a fuss over.

Honestly, there’s really only one important part to this whole thing as far as Venom is concerned.

**So we can be partners.**

Eddie laughs, and the tension eases from his frame. “We already are partners, V. What kind of partners just remains to be seen.”

Venom hums in contentment. **Good. Let’s get a snack and watch the parade. Hungry!**

A burst of fondness and warmth almost overpowers the symbiote. “When are you not hungry?” Eddie teases. “Come on, I think I smell corn dogs.”

The conversation is over, but Venom doesn’t forget.

Love takes a long time. You have to work your way up to it.

Still, Venom can’t help but hum in contentment the entire night.

After all, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
